


Breaking Time

by Ratchet5689



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratchet5689/pseuds/Ratchet5689
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As of now, it is the end of crack in time for Ratchet, but heads out looking for another Lombax and somehow goes back in time to when he was just beginning (R&C 1). Though ratchet at this point doesn't know it. All the while Korra a scavenger and another wide eyed adventurer wants to be like Qwark when a competition opens up where the winner can be Qwarks sidekick. Then things start tying in... Though as of now it's only 3 chapters, I have 5 written but 4 and 5 need grammatical editing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Great Clock

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story tying two things I personally love together, Korra, and Ratchet and Clank. I have two chapters starting in the Ratchet and Clank perspectives but the third chapter goes to Korra, so please stick through the 3 chapters I have written and I will focus on everyone equally, maybe even have later chapters focus on Asami. Though again I only have 3 chapters all done, 4 and 5 need editing but if people like it, I will keep posting until no one likes it, or my brain runs out of ideas.
> 
> Thanks!

After the death of Azimuth, Ratchet went back to Aphelion, filled with sadness over the loss of the second Lombax he ever knew and will probably never see another one ever again. He slowly crawled into the cockpit and tossed his blaster in the passenger seat as he began to silently weep. 

"I am detecting you are depressed," Aphelion stated. "Is there anything I can say to help?"

The Lombax shook his head "It's just that... he was the only Lombax, and he was like family to me. He even said he knew my parents. Now it's all gone... he taught me a lot but I still have so many questions for him... I don't know what to do now."

"At least we are lucky to be alive, Ratchet," said a familiar robotic voice.

Ratchet nearly jumped out of the ship. "Agh! When did you get here, Clank?"

"A little bit after you did, enough to hear the last bit of what you said. We have whole galaxies to look for answers. We will find them and we will also find other Lombaxes. Just keep positive."

Ratchet leaned back and kicked his feet up on the dash, letting out a deep sigh and giving a few last sniffles as he calms down. "I guess, but when and where do I start while you clean up this mess?" He waves his hand around noting all the broken pieces of glass and metal everywhere, not to mention half of the platforms and walkways are broken and the lamps smashed.

"Well what about Talwyn? She could aid you, plus I won't be there in case you two decide to..."

"Hey! She's just a friend! Where'd you even get that idea?"

"Heeheeheeheehee" Clank chuckled, "Being in the most powerful structure in the universe, I've been able to look up some things in the vast library, and no there isn't anything on Lombaxes since Tachyon attacked your people. But then there's a whole folder on you" Clank gave another quick laugh.

Ratchet gave a nervous chuckle, and was turning red under his furry face. "Well, I am a celebrity, saved multiple galaxies and was a professional gladiator, heheh I'm guessing the camera has leaked a little bit of stuff I'd rather not hear about again. Well I'm going to start off on my own for a bit, it was nice seeing you again buddy." He powers up Aphelion and it hovers a bit more off the ground. Then Ratchet took Clank's hand and lowered him over the side and dropped him back on the platform.

"Wait, Ratchet! I have a mod for your glove!" he opened his chest panel and pulls out a small ball that gave a blue glow and tossed it into the ship. The small robot began to turn and wave but then called over some zoni which also upgraded the ship. "Now you can warp between galaxies instead of solar systems, just be careful with it and don't use it too often, it might create a tear and who knows what will happen then." 

Ratchet leans out and smiles at his best friend, "I owe you one pal!" He gave one last wave and then takes off into space. 

 

 

As the Lombax ship flew through the stars, just leaving the system Ratchet was just in, Ratchet threw on autopilot, took off the armor he had on and opened the glove compartment. The compartment disappeared after receiving his armor; it used original Gadgetron technology to store the gear. Ratchet never bothered buying an upgrade since he hadn’t found a need for it. He would’ve probably had to give up half of his bolts anyways; why do that when he instead could get more gadgets? He put all of his guns in it as well, his pistol, shotgun, warmonger, rift inducer 9000, even the RYNO V which he still marvelled at and questioned where the music comes from. Ratchet pulled out the bomb glove and analyzed the new attachment Clank gave him. It was only a small ball with a bright blue glow and gave a slight high pitched hum when he brought it close to his face. The Lombax shrugged and took off the mine attachment and placed the ball in its slot before putting it away as well.

Ratchet then looked on his map and decided to give his new warp drive a test as he looked for Veldin. It was a long time since he went there and although nothing probably changed, he wanted a bit of time to relax and get refocused. When he found it Aphelion warned him, "The journey is a galaxy away, prototype drive is capable but cross referenced information warns of many risks involved.” Ratchet, as always ignored the warning and was looking for a thrill after the depressing events back at the clock. So he fired up the warp drive and immediately started flying through space at an unbelievable rate. The Lombax almost felt like he was glued to the seat as he was thrown back at first but soon became adjusted and just watched the map as he saw an estimated time of five minutes. He kicked back again and closed his eyes for a bit.

Ratchet first was back at the clock, in the center of the universe (give or take 50 feet) as he was on his knees next to azimuth's body. He saw Clank next to him and knew that he had to at least put the old Lombax in a decent spot instead of leaving him on the floor. Ratchet remembered all this and started to get up, but as he did, a hand grabbed his leg. Looking down, Azimuth was looking up at him, eyes glowing white. Ratchet tried to run but couldn't and fell to the ground and then Azimuth spoke in a deep ghastly voice, "Why did you let me die?! We could have saved our kind! You were going to see your father! Your mother! All the Lombaxes in all the galaxies! Instead you decided to go back to a dirtball planet to hide from me? You will regret everything you pitiful idiot!" As he finished saying that he lunged for Ratchet and then everything went white as Ratchet awoke screaming.

Looking around he was still in space, although he was out of the warp drive but veldin was nowhere on the map, in fact the map wasn't even working. He looked around and saw a blue and white planet to his right and decided to go there as his fuel supply was low. Though when he started closing towards it, he tried to get his armor but the glove box was locked for some reason, so instead he grabbed some small nanotech containers and held onto them. As Aphelion entered the atmosphere, Ratchet also couldn't reduce his speed, he was moving through space from his previous velocity and speed and entered in a freefall. In fact nothing on the ship worked except for the nanotech supply and the wheel to turn the ship manually. 

Ratchet started panicking as he took the controls and saw land forming beneath him as he passed through the first layer of clouds, he took a hard left and started aiming his falling ship towards the water. He then turned on the automatic nanotech feed as he saw what used to be a lifetime supply turn into 48 hours of healing. His armor still locked so he can't get his O2 mask, he just hoped he would survive to see Clank again. Looking around one last time before hitting the water, he realized that he is amid a meteor shower, so he is unlikely to be found if this is a regular occurrence on this planet. He closes his eyes and sees all of his friends flash before him as Aphelion crashes into the ocean's surface, then everything goes black.


	2. Meteor Showers Tonight

"Pleasure doing business with you Al!" Extending her arm, she shook Al's hand

"Yeah... Uh no problem." The robotic nerd looked like he'd never shaken a person's hand before but did so anyways. He passes her a modified Gadgetron Pyrocitor and counted his bolts and then went into his workshop.

The woman walked out of the shop with a large grin on her face as she looked her better weapon which can now shoot further and the flame can stick to her enemies . Though she didn't have anything or anyone to test it with so she just shrugged, put it back in her inventory and returned to her handmade ship. It was a small ship that didn't seem like it was worth much but inside it had a solar warp drive prototype and it was covered in concealed weapons (some that weren’t even that practical but they looked really intimidating). Climbing in she turned on the radio and tunes to her favorite show featuring Captain Qwark. "Tune in next week to see if Captain Qwark will survive the Snagglebeast!"

"Really I missed it again!?" The woman let out a soft sigh and saw a call coming in. "Asami, what's going on?" She perked back up again to hear her best friend's voice.

"Not much hero girl wannabe, did you hear the show just now?"

"No I just missed it, I thought you didn't like Captain Qwark's show though. So why do you ask?" 

"Well for the record Korra, I still don't like it,ppok it was the first thing that came on after I repaired a radio I found while I was out. It said that Qwark is hosting a competition for a new sidekick. I thought you might want to know about it."

"You had me hooked at Qwark and competition. Go on" Korra leaned a little closer to the intercom on the dash, her blue eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Well he said that he's having a competition to first see who the most heroic person is. He's taking submissions of people doing the most heroic act they could do. Then he's going to hand pick the winner after reviewing the submissions. Whoever wins gets to train with him for a week and if he finds you good enough he said he might have a sidekick opportunity."

"Does being badass count as heroic?"

"I think there are other badasses in the galaxies that are better than you, but you're up there. Still I don't think that would work."

"What about being a super cute badass? I don't think anyone can beat me at that." She flips her hair to one side and smiles at herself in a cracked mirror she placed in cockpit.

"Well I want to say you're right about the super cute part, but I think you need to do something other than exist to have a chance. Sorry girl, you just gotta find something. Also, they’re accepting submissions until tomorrow at noon on Eudora."

"If I'm on Kerwan, how long do I have?"

"How did you get on Kerwan with that ship?! That thing has weapons that are illegal in roughly 20 solar systems and yet you fly onto the richest planet without any trouble?"

"I was given my smile for a reason." Korra smirked into the mirror again. "Plus, who would think an innocent girl could pack a punch?"

"Don't you mean an innocent LITTLE girl, Korra?"

"I'm not that short! You're just tall. That’s all.”

“It’s all just perspective.” Asami giggled a little bit.

“Whatever, I’m going to see if there’s anything heroic I can do here before I waste more bolts on fuel.” Korra stretched her arms above her head, “Thanks for telling me this!”

“No problem, I thought you should find something to put your new ship to use, you’re finally an adventurer and you deserve this. Though you do have 2 days there to get your submission in. Just come back home safe okay? I hate this planet a whole lot more when you’re not around.”

“Once we get more bolts we can get off that planet and get a real home.”

“I like the sound of that. Anyways, stay safe out there and come back soon sweetie.”

Korra smiled “Aww thanks. Don’t worry I’ll be back soon, I can’t live without my lifelong friend for long anyways. I’ll call you sometime soon!”

“Okay! Bye!” Asami hung up on her end and the light on Korra’s dashboard blinked off.

 

Korra lifted her head and saw that the sun was setting so she decided to go to a quieter place and relax as she thought of ideas to win Qwark's competition. So turning on her ship, listening to it slowly come to life, she flew outside the city and turned on the radio again to hear the news of anything needing a new hero.

"Tonight the weather for Kerwan is going to be a bit cool, there will be clear skies so everyone can watch the meteor shower safely from their windows. After that the weather will warm back up for the morning so everyone can enjoy another day in Metropolis! Back to you Voxel."

"Alright thanks for the weather update Kent, news of a series of pickpocket crimes have been happening throughout the city recently. Everyone be warned to make sure you have all the bolts you have in your wallets every day to be safe. Next, Chairman Drek is still working on his new planet, he says it should be completed within the year so people might want to book flights to the new self built planet, first of its kind! He even says that the planet..." 

Korra quickly turned off the radio after hearing that." That's what rich people think of Drek? A scientist and engineering hero? Bullshit! I know what you're doing Drek, you already ruined Asami's life and then I got dragged into your crap. I'm going to make you pay." She muttered through clenched teeth.

Korra landed her ship on the top of a grassy hill away from the city, climbed out and laid down on the grass. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath as she was clueless as to what to do to be a hero. Exhaling, Korra opened her eyes and decided not to worry about it that night since she had 2 days anyways.

The young adventurer looked at the stars and saw the meteor shower had started. She had never seen one before since the atmosphere on her planet would burn them up as soon as they entered the upper atmosphere. Korra got up quickly and flicked on the radio for some music as she enjoyed the spectacle above her. Lying back down, she let her hair out of the ponytail she had all day and let it all just spread out on the grass. She wanted to clear her mind as much as possible.

Finally she refocused on the meteor shower and watched as they started shrinking rapidly about 100 miles above the ocean in front of Korra. Though as they were finally small enough she saw a peculiar meteor in the center, it wasn’t burning up like the rest, in fact the flame around it was a different color and smaller anyways. She quickly ran back to her ship and found on the floor an old pair of binoculars that only worked in one side. Korra looked through them and saw that it was actually a ship falling. She tried to get more details but it was already in the water.

Korra tossed the binoculars back in the ship and jumped in as well. She fired up the engine and flew out to the ocean roughly where the meteors went in. She started to panic as she searched the back of her ship for her O2 mask amid all of her other weapons and gadgets. When she found it, she let her ship hover above the ocean and dived in. As she started looking she saw the ship deep below, emitting a small glow. She started diving but realized the ship was really deep and she started doubting if she could reach it. Korra closed her eyes in regret and turned back towards the surface to her ship.

Once Korra resurfaced, she managed to climb back into her ship, still soaked and started kicking the floor in anger and punching the dash. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! My stroke of luck to be a hero and I can't do it!” 

During her fit of anger, Korra accidentally hit the comm and called Asami.

“What can’t you do, Korra?”

Having heard Asami’s voice, she took a deep breath and started speaking. Her voice trembled. “I saw a ship sink to the bottom of the ocean, I can’t swim that deep but I’m letting whoever’s in it drown. I feel like I’m killing that person by not saving them.”

“Well, was it just the pressure or are there creatures that can eat you in one bite?”

“It was the pressure, but I have no idea if there are deadly creatures down there.”

 

“Well, if nothing is going to attack you, you can swim slowly and let your body adjust, though I don’t know how long that will take compared to how much time the other person has.” 

"It could be worth a shot, how long would it take me to get down there?" Korra sighed as she looked back out at the water.

"I'd say swim down an hour, wait for half an hour and keep doing that. Also same thing coming back up."

"Wow, if anythings going to kill me it's going to be the boredom from all that waiting."

"Struggles of being a hero I guess. Don't forget the spare O2 mask you have."

"You mean the one that works only half the time?"

"Use it for yourself and give the person the working one so they might live then."

"Alright. Thanks Asami!" She quickly turned off the comm and dug around the back seat of her ship until she found the small O2 mask. Putting her original mask on, Korra opened the cockpit and dove into the water again hoping to save a life.


	3. Clean Up Crew

After Ratchet left, Clank walked back to the Orvus chamber one last time to clean up the broken parts. He saw Sigmund, the original caretaker, was already working hard at fixing the room. Clank looked around and saw that half of the electronics were already functioning again. Though he forgot he made Sigmund the overseer of the Great Clock and gave him his time staff. The staff can reverse time on broken objects and also be used to open certain doors in the clock without having clank unlock it, except the Orvus chamber.

As he was looking around, Clank saw Azimuth's wrench still acting as the lever controlling time. Azimuth saved Ratchet and Clank after realizing that reversing time is too dangerous. Though he gave his life to do so. Clank decided to leave the wrench where it was as a reminder as to what happened. Clank walked over to Azimuth's body and started dragging him out but saw that a computer chip fell out of his hands. Picking it up and storing it in his chest panel, Clank wondered what it was for. 

As Clank left as Sigmund was finishing up, he went to the computer room to access the files on Azimuth's chip. When Clank walked in, he jumped up to reach the computer chair and pulled himself up. He took the chip and put it into one of the ports and saw a window pop up showing all the folders on it. He scrolled through seeing old war plans, images of past travels. Then he came across a folder titled, "For Ratchet". Clank opened the folder, and there was only one file on it.

Clank opened it and started watching a video of Azimuth. The time travel failed, it worked and you have no memory of this, or I'm dead. Though I wanted to say this one thing for you since I have been hell bent on getting to the clock and saving the Lombaxes. It's not just for our race, it's for you so you could know your parents, I hate seeing you in misery and I know it's all my fault. This could change that I can fix it all and you can know your family again. I'm sorry I never told you that before, I thought you already understood."

The video ended and Clank wanted to tell Ratchet of this. So he pulled up a communications window and tried calling Ratchet. Though after hearing it ring for a few minutes without an answering machine, Clank became curious. He tried pulling up a tracker to see where he is. Nothing.

The computer announces throughout the clock, "Time rift detected, deep space, critical danger, opened 2 minutes ago."

Clank became worried as he looked on the map for the location of the rift. The computer was right that it was deep space and no one should be travelling out there. Though the small robot remembered the warp drive he gave Ratchet using Zoni technology. He would be able to find Ratchet if he knew what time period he was now in. As of now, he needed to stabilize the rift and find his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far this is what I have. Sorry chapter 3 is short but chapter 4 is a longer one. Please tell me what you think. I'll be checking comments every once and a while. Roughly every week, so tell me if you want more, I'm also open to any feedback.
> 
> Also please don't be rude or hateful of anyone else's comments or opinions, this is just for fun, so let's all have a good time. If you want to be hateful about my story, fine. Not of another fellow reader though.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to give feedback, email me at prc12@scasd.org and make the subject of the email be titled, "KRC feedback". If it's just appraisal or hate that is fine or if it is a genuine request or writing tip. Please share it. Also tell me if you want more of what I call my experiment.
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
